The present disclosure relates to a contactless driving module and a transfer apparatus having the same. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a contactless driving module configured to be movable in a contactless manner using a magnetic force between permanent magnets and a transfer apparatus having the same.
A storage container for storing semiconductor wafers, such as a FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) and a FOSB (Front Opening Shipping Box), may be transferred by a transfer apparatus such as an OHT (Overhead Hoist Transport) and a RGV (Rail Guided Vehicle) in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
The transfer apparatus may be moved along running rails disposed on the ceiling or floor of the clean room and include a plurality of running wheels and a driving unit for rotating the running wheels. In recent years, as the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, it is necessary to maintain a high degree of cleanliness in the clean room. Thus, particles generated by friction between the running rails and the running wheels are attracting attention as a main object for maintenance of cleanliness of the clean room.